


Sleepy Distraction

by lexigirl20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Plugs, Sharing Stiles..., Somnophilia, Sort of incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was the wierdest sleeper ever, not that Derek was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up porn, inspired from when Stiles was sleeping off the bed with his ass wiggling in the air. It's like he's begging to be fucked!

Stiles was weird, erratic. Everyone else accepted it and moved on since there was no changing him. Scott insisted that there was nothing wrong with him, and everyone got extremely uncomfortable when Peter hotly agreed, always giving Stiles sly little grins that had Stiles shuddering and Derek growling.

The thing was, nobody had slept with Stiles till Derek since Scott, and Scott was sworn to secrecy when it came to their childhood. So the first time after Derek and Stiles had sex, he woke up to find Stiles’s feet draped across his legs. Derek blinked sleepily, trying to figure out what he was seeing. He rubbed the sleepy stuff out of his eyes as he sat up. He smiled as he saw Stiles face on the floor, his ass in the air. His smile changed as Stiles wiggled his booty. Derek’s morning hard on twitched with definite interest, especially since he knew that Stiles was asleep and he didn’t do it on purpose. Derek wanted to fuck him so badly, his little ass moving back and forth in front of his eyes, his hole teasing him with small glimpses. Derek restrained though, afraid that Stiles was too sore from the night before.

It stayed in Derek’s thoughts though, constantly playing in his head. He thought about it when Stiles fell asleep randomly, his mouth, god that mouth, always open slightly. He thought about stretching him while he was still mostly asleep, licking into him with the heady scent of Stiles surrounding him. Slipping into him just as he was waking up, pulling him up as Stiles realized what was happening, fucking into him hard as he gripped him by his hair, baring his neck as bit into his neck.

It started getting out of hand, distracting him in the pack meetings. The day that Scott put him on his ass in a practice was the final straw though. Derek told Stiles he was sleeping over, living no room for argument.

They had sex that night, Stiles riding his dick like such a good boy, baring his neck for Derek while he sucked on the fingers Derek had shoved in his mouth. He came with a muffled cry, taking Derek’s knot so well as Derek fucked up into him, making him come again before his knot subsided.

In the morning Derek woke up to see his cum trickling out of Stiles’s ass, Derek moaned as he gripped his ass, pulling it apart and licking into his hole, chasing the taste of his own cum. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, thrusting them into Stiles eagerly, scissoring his fingers as he shoved his cum back in with his tounge. Stiles shifted as Derek put a third finger in, moaning a little as Derek pressed against his prostrate. Deciding Stiles was loose enough, Derek pulled his cheeks apart and eased his dick in Stiles sloppy hole, still full of his cum from the night before. Derek moaned as he pushed all the way in, Stiles jolting awake with a start.

“Derek? What?” Stiles asked sleepily. He yelped as Derek grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up, his ass nestled against Derek’s balls. Stiles groaned as Derek bit his neck possessively, whining as Derek began thrusting hard, digging his teethin hard

Derek twisted them around, pushing Stiles onto his stomach as he pulled his ass up higher as he fucked into him hard, pushing 3 fingers next to his cock with a moan.

“God Derek!” Stiles moaned as Derek’s knot started to swell. Derek paused in his thrusts, pulling up Stiles’s legs, rotating him slowly to face him, ignoring the pleading of Stiles as he begged to cum. Derek leaned up against the headboard, thrusting his cock in tiny movements.

“Ride me Stiles” he whispered in his ear, his hands on the boy’s hips. Stiles moaned as he rode Derek, the knot pulling on his hole as he moved fast, eager to cum. Neither lasted long, Stiles moaning as Derek filled his hole up with even more cum. Stiles felt full to bursting, stung out and sleepy as he moved to get off of Derek once the knot had gone down. Derek had plans however, as he flipped Stiles back onto his stomach, pulling his ass into the air.

“Dude, what now?” Derek whined, his cock twitching in interest at the position. Derek smiled as he pushed his fingers back into Stile’s wrecked hole, and inserted one of the bigger plugs they owned. Stiles moaned at the stretch, and the feeling of all the cum sloshing in his ass.

“You’re going to keep this in you all day, and every time you distract me this is going to happen.” Derek turned the plug on, the vibrations pressing against Stiles’s prostate. Stiles back arched as his cock hardened, already desperate to come again.

“Uhuh, you’re not going to be coming.” Derek said with a smirk as he put a cock ring on Stiles, laughing at the angry noises coming from the boy. Derek didn’t answer him, instead getting on his hands and knees and presenting his ass to Stiles.

“You want to?” he asked teasingly as Stiles slipped his fingers into Derek’s already wet and stretched hole.

“Fuck Derek!” Stiles said as he thrust hard into Derek.

Needless to say, the pack was disgusted by them when they finally showed up stinking of one another. Plus, all of the puppies could hear the vibrating plug in Stiles’s ass. Derek smirked as Stiles couldn’t sit still, the bulge in his pants obvious to everyone. His smile grew as Issac pulled Danny and Scott out of the room, all of them stinking of arousal. Erica didn’t last much longer, pulling Boyd out of the room, her hands already on the button of his jeans. Peter whined as another burst of arousal came from Stiles.

“Nephew, this is not fair.” He said firmly.

“You’re welcome to watch Uncle.” Derek smirked as he pushed Stiles over the couch, pulling his pants down. Stiles moaned as Derek pulled the plug out of Stiles ass, spreading his legs wide to expose his gaping, dripping hole, fucking into him so hard that the boy went up onto his toes with a groan.

Peter panted as he moved closer, stroking his cock as he watched the cum dripping out of Stiles's hole over Derek's cock and onto the floor. 

"May I?" Peter asked Derek, slightly breathless as he gestured at Stiles's dripping cock.  
Derek fucked into Stiles harder with a groan.

"Feel free uncle." Peter grinned as he sank to his knees and sucked Stiles into his mouth eagerly. Stiles just groaned at the heat, wondering when he would get to come.

Not much got done that day.


End file.
